Happy Ever after? Yeah Like It'd be that easy
by Hopeless.Romantic33
Summary: ...So what the story is about is basiclly in the first chapter...   -     i hope you enyoii :3 xx   :  Yeah, As you guessed, I can't write summarys. so please, just read! :  x
1. Chapter 1  The message

I Don't Own Any rights of Glee... Except My Right to Love it! :D x

* * *

I Hope you will enyjoy this story... If you do please reveiw... And I'll Write more :D xx I promise!

* * *

_From: Puck_

_Hey bbs u wna cum ovr 2nit? Xx_

I smiled at the message. This was so like Puck. Ever since I transferred here a few days ago He was all over me. He somehow had my phone number and had sent me loads of messages and tried to call me. I don't know why... At my last school I was fairly Plain, Normal. I didn't stand out. I wasn't even pretty. My mom always told me I was, with my long brown hair and hazelnut eyes. I can tell you- I never felt it. Until now. I had one of the hottest guys in school chasing after me. Except, I couldn't go out with him. See At my new school I had made some new best friends. Such as Quinn, Brittany and Santana. But Santana is pretty sure that Puck is HER man. SO here I am resisting the only person who has ever made me feel pretty. Trust me- It's not easy.


	2. Chapter 2  The Locker Room

Walking over to See Brittany, I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me into the empty locker room. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Get Off ME!" I shouted hitting Puck's Face. "Hey, hey... Calm down." He said as he hushed me. "You'll smudge your make up!" He said jokily, smiling at me. As I stared into his Beautiful Brown eyes, that smiled too, they sparkled and shone. "What did you want?" I asked him moodily, though I was smiling too. "Why didn't you reply, or come over last night?" He said his brow at an angle which expressed the sadness that you could hear in his tone. "Because, I don't want to go round to some creep's house that has my number without being given it and has a reputation for sleeping with almost every woman in Ohio." I Felt bad for saying it, I really did but I needed Puck to stay away from me – It was getting harder to resist him every second. Puck looked away but I could see the hurt I had just caused him, and the tears in his eyes. He let go of my cheerleading uniform and walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3  Excuse For Finn

I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... /3

Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X

I stared after Puck as he swept out the door. I hoped he would come back. When he didn't, I sat down on the bench, and let my tears come. I didn't notice the door in front of me swing open, until I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Puck...?" I asked quietly as I lifted my face from my hands. "Shh..." He said. As I looked up to see, It was not the beautiful brown eyes that belonged to Puck that Bored into mine, but the soft, mud coloured ones that belonged to the Quarter Back, Finn Hudson. In the past week I had noticed him staring at me during Spanish, and through football practice. And right now he was staring at me again. "What's the matter?" Finn said as he pulled me closer to his chest. "It's... nothing..." I told him, wiping my eyes."Nothing. Right." He said sarcastically. "It's... just..." I searched through my head for a lie he would believe – Which as you could guess didn't take long, Finn is extremely gullible. I looked Up at Finn and said "It's coach Sylvester, She was threatening to kick me off the squad... I don't know what I'd do Without Cheerios. It's a big part of my life now." Finn Nodded, "I know how you feel. For that week I wasn't on the football team, my life fell apart." He looked down and smiled at me. "You Know," He started "We're a lot more alike than you would guess" He said as his hand held mine. His other hand stroked my face, and then he spoke again; "I _really_ like you." He said, "And I was wondering if you wanted to go to breadsticks?... Like as my girlfriend..."

EEEEEP! What will happen? Tell what you want to happen! :D x


	4. Chapter 4  Embrace

I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... /3

Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X

Oh and just to let you know she isn't meant to have a name... it's so you can put yourself into the story! But if you'd rather she had one say so on the review! :D X

Okay Onto Chapter Four!

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go to breadsticks? ... Like as my girlfriend..." Okay, So First Puck Wanted me, Now Finn! Pretty soon I was gonna have the whole football team after me! I couldn't go out with Finn; it would hurt Puck too much. Yet, maybe that's what puck needed... I looked up at Finn again, "Yeah, sure!" I said. Finn made no attempt to mask his Happiness as his mouth spread into a huge grin. He removed his hand from my cheek and placed it behind my head he moved towards me and brought my head up towards him at the same time. Just as I felt his soft lips on mine the door opened and Puck walked through. Finn broke away from the embrace but I knew Puck had seen. When my eyes met his he looked away quickly, like I had slapped him in the face. Finn stood up and pulled me off the bench "C'mon" he said to me "We'd better get to class."


	5. Chapter 5 Rachel

**I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... /3**

* * *

**Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X**

**Oh and just to let you know she isn't meant to have a name... it's so you can put yourself into the story! But if you'd rather she had one say so on the review! :D X**

**Okay onto Slightly longer Chapter FIVE! :D X**

* * *

I walked out of the locker room and Straight in to a short, black haired girl wearing an awful yellow cardigan and a knitted skirt. As Finn came out, he nearly tripped over me, but Puck who followed him pulled him back. Puck reached down and pulled me up into almost a hug.

As our heads touched I whispered into his ear "I'm sorry... a-and... thank you."

He nodded slowly and let go of my hand. Then he bent down to pick up the short girls paper she smiled a huge smile at him and he sent a sexy one back. _Bitch. _I thought. Then I stopped myself. Wait What? I was jealous! Of _HER? Well Puck likes her a lot more than me right now_. I thought. But why wouldn't he? She seemed nice... well, a lot nicer then me anyway... Finn turned to the short girl and started talking to her,

"Rachel, What's all that paper for?" he asked her. She pulled her face away from Puck instantly and flicked her hair towards Finn. _Pathetic_. I thought.

"Oh, Finn, They're for Glee Club!" She said in an awful high-pitched Girly tone. "Are you two coming tonight?" she asked Finn and Puck. Before they had time to reply she was on me like a hound. "Hiiiii!" she said to me "would you like to join Glee club? Dancing and singing can be fun!".

"Umm... I don't think so... As far as I know Glee means Slushie facial every morning... That – to me anyway- doesn't really sound like fun."

Rachel Pulled Finn over to her locker and started talking to him showing him a song book with thousands of duets in Puck looked at me and sighed.

"Y'know I just thought of a way you can earn my forgiveness."

I looked at him with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah... But I'm not sure you're gonna like it..."

"I'll do anything!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D It really means alot! xx**


	6. Chapter 6  The Promise

**I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... **

* * *

**Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X**

* * *

**Okay SO I had a free weekend and pretty much all yesterday (5/2/11) I wrote chapters 3-5. Just 'coz I love you guys! X and today (6/2/11) I'm writing another chapter so... ENJOY! :D x**

* * *

"Okay, take it away!" Mr Shue told me as I stood under the spot light. Through the harsh light I could just about make out Puck smiling smugly at me. Oh yeah, you've guessed it. That stupid promise I made with Puck, was he wanted me to join glee club. So here I am in the auditorium about to audition. I could walk away, in fact I've thought about dashing for the exit more than a few times... but I made a promise. I stepped up to the microphone and Quinn, Santana and Brittany started cheering loudly. I should have known that they, like Puck, Would have found a way to sneak in to watch and support me.

Mr Shue looked up at me and said "Whenever you're ready."

I heard the music start to play And I opened my mouth and sang;

"Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy"

I looked at Puck, He didn't look as happy as I thought he would... I was singing this song for him after all...

"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love"

I put the Mic down and Through the Cheering of Santana, Quinn and Brittany, I heard the door slam shut behind Puck. I didn't get why did he leave? He wasn't angry with me was he? Just then Finn came bounding out from behind the curtains to smother me in a hug.

"You were fantastic!" He beamed. "And, did you really mean all that about me? I'm flattered, really!"

Oh. So that's why Puck was angry... he thought I was singing the song for Finn... Aww Crap...


	7. Chapter 7  I can't Make you love me

**I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... /3**

* * *

**Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X**

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Brittany congratulated me as we walked to Science. Thankfully I sit next to Puck so hopefully he'd listen long enough for me to explain. As we walked into the room I saw Puck flirting heavily with Rachel. _I can't believe her_ I thought.

Wait. I was Jealous of Rachel Berry? I was a cheerio, I had great friends, a great Boyfriend... _but I didn't have Puck_... I thought.

I sighed, then Slid into my seat. Puck sat down next to me but turned his whole body away.

"Look Puck, I-" He suddenly cut me off passing my book over his shoulder. _Great._ I thought. I opened my book up and ripped a page out, starting to write;

**_Puck, _**

**_Listen, Please. It's not how you think. I-It's... well, I'll explain later. Just let me talk to you._**

_ **~ X X X ~ **_

I folded up the note and slid it onto Puck's book. He screwed it up and threw it into the bin, without even reading it.

"Puck... _Please_, Listen..." I begged.

"You've hurt me enough already" He barked, "Just leave me alone"

His harsh words stung me. I had never meant to hurt him. Just keep him away from me. I hadn't meant to be a bitch. Okay, he hadn't said that. But I'm sure he would of... if he wasn't always such a gentleman to me.

We sat through the rest of the lesson in silence, though Pucks eyes said everything I needed to know. When the bell rang for the end of the double period and end of the day, I was glad I could go home.

Quinn saw me heading for the exit and called after me, "Where Are you going! C'mon we'll be late!"

"what for!" I asked her, "Cheerios isn't on tonight!"

"I know!" She shouted back, "But Glee is!"

I groaned and Quinn giggled. We linked arms and rushed off to The Choir room.

* * *

As we walked In Mr Shue smiled. "Glad you could make it!" he told me as Quinn and I took our seats.

Mr Shue addressed the whole room, "Okay now Puck hasn't performed in a while so, he is going to treat us a little tonight with one of his fabulous performances! Let's give it up for Puck!"

As soon as Mr Shue stopped talking Puck appeared and started singing

"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't"

Puck looked at me and I saw a hint of sadness in his eye.

"Alright! Well done Puck!" Mr Shue praised him.

Everyone ran over to Puck to congratulate him on 'such a good job' as I walked out the room. Puck looked up and over to me, smiled, and mouthed 'Call me'

Maybe he realised after all... anyway looked like tonight's phone call was going to be _very _interesting...


	8. Chapter 8 NO

**I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... /3**

**Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X**

As soon as I got home I changed out of my cheerios uniform, and put on my favourite, flowing, purple dress. My make up was still intact from this afternoon so I didn't redo that. I picked up my cell, ready to phone him. But I didn't know what he was going to say to me. I wasn't sure I'd like to hear it either. Then there was a Knock on the front door. Thinking it would be Puck; I took my hair out of its neat ponytail and ran a brush through it. I ran down the stairs and wrenched the door open.

"Hi." Finn said sheepishly, staring at his huge feet.

"Hey." I replied giving him a quick kiss.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"Y'know... to breadsticks?"

"Oh! Yeah! Just let me grab my bag I've been ready for the last half our!" I couldn't believe I had forgotten. Finn had been on about it since last Monday! How could I have forgotten? Grabbed my small black clutch that was just big enough for me to fit my phone and money in. Again I ran down the stairs only this time I slammed into Finn. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You're ready to go this time?" Finn asked

"Sure" I said happily, as He opened the door of his car.

I clambered in, as Finn started the engine. He pulled off the drive, and as he drove conversation flowed between us. Before I knew it we reached Breadsticks. I undid my seatbelt and Finn opened the car door for me. _What a gentleman!_ I thought. He took my hand and led me into the restaurant. I stopped and stared. _No!_ I thought


	9. Chapter 9 Double Date

**I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... /3**

**Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X**

**Strong Language, and moderate sex references in this chapter. **

_Okay_, I told myself. _This is not Happening_. I closed my eyes, and squeezed them shut, and opened them again, as if to prove myself wrong. It didn't work. He was still there. Puck was still there. At the table with Rachel Berry, Eating Pizza. I stood there dazed, as Finn dragged me to our table next to theirs.

He noticed them, and began chatting to Puck, "Why don't we push the tables together? Finn asked. _Oh, God No_. I screamed inside.

"Yeah, sure! Great idea!" Puck said to Finn.

I turned to Finn and spoke, "Sweetie, I've just gotta pop to the loo."

As I walked swiftly towards the door I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I turned round to smile at Finn. His eyes were not on me, but Rachel. It was Puck who had watched me go. He smiled at me as I went in.

I walked over to the sink, and put my head in my hands. _Oh God._ I wondered what I was going to do. Leave, without them knowing? Well that would break Finn's heart. Break up with Finn? That would hurt him so much... Or Maybe, I could make an excuse to leave or move to another table.

Just then, a girl walked in grabbing her stomach. ''Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked up, and nodded, "Period Pains" She said in almost a whisper.

I walked out of the toilets holding my stomach, doubled over. Finn saw me and rushed to my rescue, like a brave knight in some cheesy fairytale.

''Period pains" I said to him, tugging his black blazer. He looked up at Puck and Rachel almost apologetically, and hurried me out and into the car.

"What a great first date that was!" I joked. Finn smiled at me and started the car up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm not perfect" I said grabbing my stomach again.

By the time we reached home, I was almost fully recovered. We pulled into my drive, which was still empty, apart from my car, which meant my mom wasn't home.

Finn stopped the car and started to kiss me. He had his hand on my hip, as he kissed me more passionately. I was laying across the seats now, with Finn on top of me. Suddenly, I felt his hand move up from my hip to my breast.

"FINN!" I screamed. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OFF ME" Finn sat up, and gave me a puppy dog face. "Stay away from me" I raged, "You're dumped." I shouted in his face, which seconds later i brought my hand to. I ran inside and slammed the door leaving Finn laying there with a red mark across his face.


	10. Chapter 10 The Next Day

**I Don't Own Glee... :3 Shame... /3**

* * *

**Okay, so let me Know what you guys think of this! It's my first fan fiction so your comments mean a lot to me! X**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Thomas. He means alot to me. :D x**

**Love you Thomas 3 xx**

* * *

My alarm rang, and I hit the button. I got up, and realised what had happened last night. I had to talk to someone. I heard my mom downstairs but figured she wasn't the best person to talk to right now. I fished my cell out of my bag, and dialled the number.

"Hello?" a sweet voice radiated out of my cell.

"Quinn?" I asked

I heard another person groan, as if they had just woken up. Quinn giggled, and I could make out her say 'Sam! Shh...'

"Sam?" I questioned

"I forgot how good your ears were!" Quinn joked. "Yeah, Sam spent the night here. Don't tell anyone yet!" she pleaded.

"I won't" I told her, "as long as you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you..."

"Of course!" Quinn promised.

I told Quinn about what happened, and when I got to the point where we were making out, and well you know what happened, she gasped, but didn't interrupt.

When I had finished, Quinn told me, "You did the right thing honey. Finn was totally in the wrong to do that without you saying he could." I hung up, feeling reassured by Quinn's kind words.

Straight away, I sent Brittany and Santana a text;

_Hey, Need to talk, Meet me in Starbucks in an hour. Xx _

Sipping, my scorching hot coffee, I saw Santana and Brittany appear through the door. I called out to them, and they started over towards me. They both looked worried as they slid into the seats opposite me.

Santana was the first to speak, "I'm really sorry for your loss..."

"WHAT?" I said, puzzled.

"Isn't that why you called us here?" Brittany asked me.

"No!" I told them.

"Then, why did you want to meet us?" They both asked.

After telling them what Finn did, Brittany reacted in a similar way to Quinn.

However Santana wondered why I pushed him away. "He's super cute, on the football team, _and _a virgin. What more could you want?"

"I-I'm just saving my virginity for someone special... " I replied, and thoughts of Puck appeared in my head.

"If you won't take Finn's V-word, then I'll have it." Santana boldly declared.

"I thought you had Puck?"

"Eeh. Someone else can have a chance with him. He'll still come running back to me in the end."

Maybe, I could have Puck after all...


End file.
